


Eyes

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Magnus Bane, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: “I am Magnus Bane, I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and I don’t need to cheat because I know what I’m doing,” Magnus says sternly, flashing his real eyes in intimidation. They’ve always been good for that.





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I took the obvious approach to today's prompt :D

“You cheated!” Alec yells from his position on the floor, glaring at Magnus who’s sitting on the other side of the coffee table. 

“I did not!” Magnus claims, his hand flying over his heart in shock that Alec would even consider that.

“It’s so clear you did!” Alec presses, determined not to give up. Magnus wouldn’t expect any less from the Shadowhunter.

“I am Magnus Bane, I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and I don’t need to cheat because I know what I’m doing,” Magnus says sternly, flashing his real eyes in intimidation. They’ve always been good for that.

But he forgets that Alec is not like the most, and as his eyes catch the few second switch of Magnus’ golden eyes, his pout turns to a smile of awe, his whole face lighting up. Alec has never been scared, has never thought negatively about Magnus’ eyes, which is more than can be said about many, including himself. 

Magnus has mixed feelings about his eyes because on the other hand they remind him of his parents. Of his father who gave them to him and of his mother who ended her life because of them. He hates the expectations the eyes give to him, hates that some feel like they know what he’s like just because he has the eyes of his father.

But over time he’s learnt to mostly accept them and they no longer spark the same disgust they did when he was younger. They are a sign of power, a reminder of his strength, and a part of who he is. But he wouldn’t go as far as saying that they are a part of him he likes. 

Most of his non-warlock friends and lovers have found the eyes obtrusive, showing their dislike with various strengths. Even other warlocks are wary of them, because they know what they mean. 

And then there’s Alec, sitting opposite Magnus and smiling, a real smile because Magnus briefly showed him his real eyes. Alec has said that he finds them beautiful, and Magnus isn’t sure if that’s the reason he’s smiling, or if it is because he feels privileged to see them. He doesn’t know, but he decides that he doesn’t really care.

Magnus smiles too, the game of Monopoly forgotten on the table between them.

**Author's Note:**

> NOBODY LIKES YOU WHEN YOU'RE 23  
> I've had a really good birthday, I ate fast food on the couch and watched some Masterchef Australia, MANAGED TO FINISH THIS AT A DECENT TIME and now I'm going to watch Malec clips from youtube and eat tic tacs.


End file.
